


Rites of Passage

by Knightblade



Series: Happy Hump Day!! [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Spencer Reid, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Feral Behavior, Knives, M/M, Medical Procedures, Pack Dynamics, Restraint, Stitches, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Were Fighting, Were-Creatures, Words!!, kiddnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: The Team are struggling with the Serial Abduction of Vampires. They have no bodies, no proof of where, and an Alpha that refuses to see them.





	Rites of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? It's another instalment in a collection I am lovingly calling Happy Hump Day. This will contain some of the smutty little fics and ficlets I write at the urging of my dear friend Susspencer on you guessed it Wednesdays. I am sure I won't post them all. Some of them will be Plotty some just smut. I promise not a one of them will be safe for work.
> 
>  
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

Spencer jolted awake as a peal of thunder rattled through his bedroom. Even with his eyesight in the pitch dark, it took him a few moments to realize where he was. A nondescript hotel room in Washington state. By the way the clock was dark the power was out. He took in a deep breath through his nose, Aaron still had not come to the room. He sighed not really surprised, his Vampire didn’t need sleep. A fact that he was consistently jealous about. Aaron could simply feed, then sit in a quiet room for ten minutes and be good to go. His phone chimed, the text letting him know that Prentiss was ready to return if he was. 

Spencer untangled himself from the covers and set his feet on the worn carpet. Standing triggered a long stretch and a happy little moan as his muscles awoke. He absently scratched his left buttcheek as he lumbered to the bathroom for his morning ablutions cold water or not. Cinnaminty fresh and groomed he dug out his clothes. Charcoal jeans, lavender button-up, charcoal vest silk, dove grey tie, black wool blazer, a maroon sock with turtles, a forest sock with orange foxes, black boxer briefs. 

Satchel, creds, gun, phone, wallet. Ready for the day. He knocked firmly on Emily’s door stifling a laugh at the mumbled ‘give me a goddamn minute furball’ followed by a thump and an impressive line of expletives. Her door swung open and she glared at him rubbing her toes.

“I can see in the dark Em.” he offered innocently.

“Congratulations.” Emily was a bit touchy about what she perceived as a weakness. Her senses had not developed after her rebirth. It was rare for one to stay unaffected in such a way. She had gained longevity, marginally increased strength and stamina. Her ranking was Page and for some reason she took that as almost a slur.

“Can I help?” he asked ignoring her snark.

“I can’t find my creds, I flung them on the table and now…” she motioned like they had just poofed out of existence.

“I’ll find them, you finish getting ready.” he offered with a smile.

“Great, perfect, thanks.” she took off toward the bathroom. He scanned the room and found her phone and holster on the small table by the windows. He knelt down and saw her creds wedged between the wall-mounted table and the wall. Spencer tried to reach them but his arm was too short even laying on the floor. Same with reaching over. He sighed and transformed knowing this was their best bet. He batted clawlessly at the leather trying to dislodge it. 

“Reid?” Emily called out.

*What?* he asked in mind speech.

“Where are you?”

*Under the damn table. Do you mind scratches?*

“What, why?”

*Because they are wedged and I have claws.* he snapped back frustrated. She lay down using her phone to illuminate the area.

“Oh crap. No, I don’t mind scratches.”

*Good.* Spencer unsheathed his claws and slammed them into the cover, he yanked and they fell onto the floor. He adjusted and again nailed the leather case dragging it close enough for her to retrieve them. 

“Thanks, Chat.” grinning, she rubbed her finger over the deep punctures he had made. 

*Welcome. Um, Em?* he called nervously. He was sitting by her shoe looking crosseyed at a small spider dangling from it’s disturbed web on his eyebrow.

“I got it.” she swooped it away setting it on the screen of her phone, then continued rotating it as it crawled frantically around.

*Blecch.* Spencer waited until she was out of the way and changed back. “No more flinging.”

“Got it. Coffee is on me.”

“Awesome.” he smiled as she tried to find something to put the crawly in. He pulled a sterile swab from his bag and opened it. A quick snap of the paper sticks, he used one of the cotton buds to gently pick up the critter and coaxed it into the tube. Plug in place, he grinned at her proudly.

“You are surprisingly kind for an Arachnophobe.” she smiled as he tucked it back in the box, and scrawled SPIDER on the evidence line.

“Not it’s fault it is icky. They are beneficial and honestly fascinating.” he followed her out into the hall. “The Antilles Pinktoe Tarantula, also known as the Martinique Pinktoe is a striking specimen. Colourful and actually docile enough to be kept as a pet. Also, just look at their webs. I am constantly amazed at the artistic structure, the symmetry, the strength and the delicacy. They are wonders in and of themselves, I find them beautiful. Aaron could spend hours watching a spider weave, he says it’s relaxing, sort of meditative.”

“I do not need a pet that badly. Just because I am not afraid of spiders does not mean I want a tankful of them.” she pressed the elevator button.

“Understood.” he grinned.

“What are you going to do with it?” she lead him through the lobby to the front doors, cringing at the downpour.

“Give it to Hotch.” Spencer shrugged.

“Why would Hotch want it?” she asked staring longingly at the car so far away.

“He will let it go for me. Makes him feel big and brave to save me from the scary icky.” Reid teased.

“I’m gonna hurl.” she teased back.

“Good morning. I regret to inform you, but we have one umbrella left.” the hotel manager said with a warm smile.

“That will work. You are a lifesaver. Give me the bag nerd.” she waved at Spencer. He emptied his pockets, took off his weapon and stuck them inside it then gave her his satchel glad she was willing to keep it dry for the mad dash.

“This is not the first time I wished we had a portico.” the manager, Vincent his nameplate announced, said.

“Here kitty, kitty.” Emily patted her shoulder with a smirk.

“Really?” he asked shocked. Prentiss had made it clear she was not a cat perching post, her excuse was Sergio and his jealousy. Somehow sitting in her lap did not irritate her pet. Spencer thought his size and the length of his claws were more likely the reasons.

“I can’t get you coffee the power is out, I can give you a lift keep you dry.” she bounced her shoulder impatiently. Spencer looked at the hotel manager sheepishly. He couldn't climb her like he did Hotch, Aaron never said a word when claws dug a bit too deeply as he climbed him, he knew from Derek and Rossi that playing tree was an exercise in puncture wounds and lint rollers. JJ just hung him from an arm like a toddler carrying its favourite bear saying he was too heavy around her neck. Garcia snuggled him to her chest lugging him around like an Ian Fleming prop. Grant whispered ow ow ow then relaxed playing with the end of his tail.

“We are Were friendly, have at it.” Vincent stepped back to watch. His jaw dropped at the large domestic Abyssinian cat that the tall kid turned into. “I did not expect that. May I?” his hands hovered to pick him up. 

*Yes, thank you.* Reid stretched his paws up to the man’s belt to make it easier for him to lift him.

“My pleasure. I’ll just...well I didn’t think this out very well did I?” Vincent chuckled unable to refuse a scritch to the cat’s ear, he was pleased by the purr he got in return. Spencer walked onto the man’s shoulder, Vincent leaned a bit bringing himself closer to Emily. Spencer walked over and tucked around her neck.

“Oh, you are warm.” she snuggled into his fur. 

*Thank you for your assistance Vincent.* she shook his hand for him.

“My pleasure. Be safe agents.” he watched them dash out into the sheets of rain. A short time later they drove by the doors Chat still wrapped around her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron Hotchner rolled his shoulders. The older woman sitting just outside the conference room glaring at them as they worked had him on edge. Her name was Ruth, she claimed to be the representative for the Pack Alpha sent to keep an eye on the newcomers and to assist as needed. She had made her displeasure known the instant she had met them. Dave paced by the windows ignoring her as much as he could with her exaggerated sighs, clopping heels, and constant phone calls. Her interference and the constant posturing, the raised pheromones from stressed Were officers she kept snapping at for helping them was affecting him. He wanted to display, show her she was not the special snowflake she portrayed, but he couldn't alienate the Pack, they needed them.

It had been like this for the last three days and the two FBI agents were no longer hiding how irritated they were. Sort off. They let their shields down the combined weight of their power keeping her outside of the room. It may not seem like much, but the room felt clearer. She was smug, revealing in their anger. They were glad the team was joining them today, a Were on the team would hopefully get them at least a meeting with the elusive Alpha. All accept Derek who was on medical with a broken jaw. He was unable to transform so it was taking longer for him to heal, if they were still here after the weekend he would be joining them then. Although he had no idea how she would react to the Alpha, he did know how Derek would take her attitude, he couldn’t wait to see the show.

They had received an anonymous tip that the local Pack Lands were being used as a dumping grounds for the missing men they were searching for. After exhaustive research, they had come to the same conclusion. They had split up to hasten their investigation. Prentiss and Reid had arrived after midnight from the latest victims’ last known location. Hotch had insisted that he immediately go to the hotel and rest, Emily had gone to feed, shower, and decompress. JJ and Anderson would be pulling in around ten in the morning, staying in Seattle for the night. 

This town was bordered by ancient Pack Lands. The majority of the populace was Were, the remainder was human, there were no Vampires in residence, not that they were not welcome, the area had been homesteaded by Pack in 1892, the town built and run by Pack, it was kind of grandfathered in as Were territory. Vampires seemed to prefer city life, the closeness of people, by necessity and choice. There were many small towns like it in forest-rich or wide open areas. 

They had been making plans, setting up grids for the search when the Alpha She-wolf had stormed in. Her aggressive animosity had made this more difficult than necessary. Her rank within the Pack made it uncomfortable for the many Betas working here to interact with them. The Alphas on staff had been stomping around unable to confront her withouit offending their leader. Her disregard for the victims rankled Hotch. They needed access to the Pack Lands, they needed to be sure this was where the UnSub was taking his victims. Maybe where their UnSub was living and killing. No matter how many times they asked, or how they explained she shut them down. She continuously refused them. She said the Alpha had denied them, and no matter what any of the officers said she snapped them down. They had some that were willing to search the outlying areas without informing the Alpha, but Hotch had refused fearing they might be injured or worse, banished.

Dave casually pinched his wrist, Aaron snarled his temper ratcheting up with the harsh contact. Dave ground the bones together in warning. Aaron focused on the pain, he knew his Second wouldn’t take such liberties without cause. As he settled he noticed his fangs were down, his chest rumbling with the frustration that had suddenly shifted to anger. Aaron let the contact be his focus until he was recentered.

~Thank you, Brother, forgive me.~ he hated how quick his temper was when he was hungry, he pulled his shields tighter.

+No need my Prince. I too am most frustrated. Your Betrothed will be here soon and hopefully, you will be less temperamental.+ Rossi rubbed his thumb over the deeply bruised skin.

~I doubt it.~ Rossi chuckled releasing his arm.

+Speak of the devil.+ Dave nodded to the foyer where Reid was trying to wrangle a dripping umbrella while holding the door open for Emily who was juggling a carrier with four large cups. The young man asked the desk sergeant where they were and looked toward where he pointed. Prentiss lead the way weaving gracefully through the close desks and wandering people. Ruth stood glaring, Emily moved past her like she hadn’t seen her, eliciting a low chuckle from Rossi. 

A mean growl vibrated up her chest as she blocked Spencer’s path. His eyes scanned the woman absently, his posture remained relaxed. Hotch knew he felt her no threat. She stomped, the growl getting louder trying to cow the young man. Spencer growled back. She slapped him enraged at his audacity. Reid absorbed the strike, moved into her personal space and cracked her back, she staggered her butt hitting the desk behind her. He stood over her his growl tangible to those nearby, many of the Pack Weres were watching the scene eyes shifted by the energy being displayed. Aaron was always amazed when Spencer easily displayed his status during cases. Lately, he had been bolder, and Aaron found that distracting.

“You will regret this.” she spat.

“I think not. It would behove you to avert your eyes lest I take even more offence whelp.” she stared at him defiantly certain her Pack would back her. Spencer’s eyes turned Emerald his shoulders rose, the growl turned dangerous, dark. She looked behind him wondering why no one was coming to her aid. Spencer hissed, lunging fang-filled bite centimetres from her face. She flinched dropping her eyes to the floor. 

“Acknowledged stranger.” an older man stepped up beside them.

“Thank you.” Spencer angled his body in case this man was also a threat.

“My pleasure. Detective Scott Kingsolver. Beta” the officer kept his eyes on Reid's chest, his body relaxed.

“Dr Spencer Reid, FBI. Beta.” Spencer stepped in offering his hand. The detective looked at him strangely, like he didn’t believe him.

“Come to me, mon Chat.” Aaron held out his hand to his mate. Spencer took his hand allowing him to draw him to his side. Aaron nosed against his temple Spencer tipped his head submissively giving his husband access to his throat. Spencer secretly loved these public displays.

“Understood Prince Hotchner.” Kingsolver acknowledged with a smile. “Alright break it up. I better not have to deal with any more of this crap from any of you. Back to work.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Twelve hours later and they were still being stonewalled. Ruth was silently glaring at them, only giving monosyllabic answers to any of their questions. The Were officers were tense, wanting to do as they were trained and help find the missing, but unable to because of politics. The only break he had had was releasing a small spider from an evidence tube.

Aaron slammed his pen onto the table making everyone jump at the sudden noise. They had spent hours pouring over the new paperwork all of the teams had accrued and still had very little to go on. They needed to get on Pack Lands to see if their intel was right. They had never met with such resistance before. Yes, some Packs insisted that they search their own Lands then if a body was discovered they would allow them access. They couldn’t even get her to agree to that.

“What was that?” Garcia asked startled through the speaker.

“Fearless dropped his mind for a second,” Emily informed her.

“Is Derek with you Garcia?” Hotch ignored their teasing.

“Yepper.” she chimed brightly.

“Morgan, we need a way to speak directly to the Alpha, is there anything you can think of that can facilitate this?” Aaron intended to enroll in Advanced Pack Law Course at Georgetown the minute this case was over, this was the last time he would be so uninformed on a case. He would pay for it himself to hell with Strauss.

“Oh, you need to work on your penmanship Cocoa. Sorry, not in the condition he is in. We have called and are getting the same run around you are.” Garcia relayed.

“Is there anything we can do?” Dave asked.

“Reid. All he says is Reid. He does not look happy my peeps, he is all growly.” she answered.

“Alpha?” Spencer responded his voice cracking.

“Oh, he says Interview, he capitalized it three underlines. He is now more growly. Well, you are. What does he mean Bubby?” her voice was now sharp with concern.

“I can force their compliance.” Spencer fidgeted.

“Explain.” Hotch snapped.

“I can formally demand they see me. If they deem my reasoning unwarranted, there could be consequences." 

“So, there is risk involved here?” Dave asked before anyone else could.

“Potentially.”

“You best stop with the vagaries mister man. By the look on Derek’s face, there is some ‘splaining to do.” Garcia huffed.

“At this juncture, I can’t see any other way,” Reid told them.

“Why didn’t you suggest this earlier?” Emily asked angrily.

“It is an action normally reserved for Alphas, almost a challenge. They can’t refuse him if he is the only Were in the Coven. He is in this instance seen as the Pack authority in the team. They know there is an Alpha Were on this team, he will be technically usurping my station. When I show up they can demand I discipline him for his behaviour.” Garcia relayed for Morgan.

“Is this discipline a certainty?” Hotch asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

“50/50.” Reid shrugged.

“What is the likelihood they will make us wait until Morgan arrives to see the Alpha?”

“80/20.” Reid provided.

“I won’t allow you to hurt him,” Hotch warned Derek.

“I know,” Morgan grumbled.

“Do it,” Aaron ordered. Spencer stood up and marched out into the noisy bullpen. He tapped Kingsolver on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Dr Reid?”

“Beta Kingsolver, Adcessus, I demand an audience,” Spencer announced firmly, eyes Emerald. The room went deadly silent. (Hostile approach)

“I beg your pardon?” the detective asked uncomfortably.

“Auntiare mihi nunc, rusticus.” Spencer let his eyes change. (Announce me now, peasant)

“Um, I’m not council...”

“Do you deny me my rights?” Spencer asked hotly, a rumble growing in his chest.

“No! No of course not. Please, I will take you immediately.” Scott started walking toward the door. Spencer followed him motioning to the team to accompany them. In the lot they loaded into two SUVs Kingsolver driving one, Hotch the second. Spencer watched Ruth barrel out after them rushing to her own car while yelling into her phone, 

“I hate politics,” Dave grumbled.

“Me too,” Spencer whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer was drawn out of his head by the crunch of gravel under the tyres. The long drive was lined thickly by trees. Spencer’s eye was drawn by the abundant wildlife darting away from the headlights in the dwindling twilight. Deer, racoon, possum, countless birds swooping overhead snagging insects from the air. Around the final curve rustic homes peppered in a lazy horseshoe shape around a huge grassy courtyard. There was an established fire pit with rough-hewn benches and to the side, long picnic tables lined for gatherings. 

Kingsolver parked in front of a huge palatial log cabin. Spencer got out but stood a short way from the stairs to the house. The door opened and three huge men exited standing relaxed on the porch looking at the visitors a bit strangely.

“Scotty what brings you out here so late on a school night.” The man in the centre asked jovially.

“Alpha, I bring travellers that seek Palaver.” Kingsolver motioned to Reid in general.

“Okaaaay.” the man looked at Spencer with a kind smile on his face.

“I demand an audience.”

“Do you really now?” the man to the right of the Alpha asked darkly.

“Yes, I am a sojourner in these Lands, my people have waited three days for you to deign to speak with us. Our mission is vital, yet you consistently ignore our requests.” Spencer expounded.

“Woah there. I have no idea what you are talking about. I just got back in town a few hours ago.” the man pointed and the men with him moved off to complete the silent command. “Let’s start again. I’m Harvey Blackwing Alpha of this Pack.” the man hopped down the steps his hand out in welcome.

“I am Supervisory Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid, Beta of Coven BAU of Quantico. I seek your assistance Alpha Blackwing.” 

“Beta? You got a hell of a pair on ya’ cub. Nice to meet you. Please, won’t you all come inside, tell me what brings you out here.” Spencer lead them inside letting their host clear off the table so they could all sit down.

“I can smell your Alpha’s claim, why did he not ask for this meeting?” Blackwing set a handful of miss-matched cups on the table and started a pot of coffee brewing.

“He is indisposed at this time. I expect him to return Monday.”

“Does he know you pushed this kid?”

“No.” Spencer gulped, Hotch shot him a look curious as to the lie.

“We can deal with that later, I take it tall, dark, and toothy is the leader of this group?” Blackwing motioned toward Hotch.

“He is. SSAIC Prince Aaron Hotchner Master of Coven BAU.” Spencer formally introduced the two men.

“Well, Prince FBI why don’t you fill me in.” Blackwing sat down seemingly bored with the impending conversation. Aaron and the team explained the case to the increasingly distraught man.

“Dear God. Of course, you can search here, I would never deny anyone access for something so dire. I don’t understand why Seth wouldn’t allow you to do your job. I will get the parties together now to start the search. The only area I ask you to stay clear of without an escort is our burial grounds, If your investigation shows a need our Shaman can assist you there. Do you want to go with them or wait for sunrise?”

“We can start now, as you are certainly aware time is of the essence.” Aaron agreed.

“Give me half an hour to get them ready, I’ll stay here and help coordinate and try to figure out what the fuck Seth was thinking.” Harvey went out onto the porch to give the Pack their orders. While the team changed into more suitable gear.

“Dave you take group one and search grid one, Emily group two, JJ three, Reid four, I’ll go with five. Anderson stay here and help with the documentation.” The team acknowledged his orders and joined their assigned groups to go over their individual plans.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer squeezed under the gnarled root coming face to face with the tawny wolf that was detective Kingsolver. The detective had deliberately stayed close when Reid had chosen to go into the woods as domestic sized Chat. The laughter had stopped when the smaller creature had gotten into areas they were too big for. Scott’s head shot up as a long high howl filtered through the predawn sky.

\--They found something, team one.--

*We need to finish our grid. Just because they found something does not mean there is nothing here.* Reid paced drawing anxious attention to himself. Without any animosity, the group returned to their searching. 

The sun had burned the low fog from the ground as they reached the edge of their grid. Chat dismissed them and they took off toward grid one. Spencer was no match for their strides and lost them almost immediately, following the yips and brays. He ploughed through a pile of leaves getting his left rear leg twisted in a bundle of rusty barbed wire. 

*Shit!* he face planted as the metal cinched tight cutting into his inner thigh. No matter how he moved he couldn’t get the mess to loosen. He yowled hoping to get someones attention. Kingsolver nearly flattened him as he ran back.

\--You scared the shit outta me. What’s wrong?-- the large head ducked down sniffing along his side.

*I’m all tied up.* he said laying as still as he could.

\--Okay, damn that’s deep. Sit still I’m gonna change, need fingers for this.--

*Okay.* Scott gently and meticulously worked the two barbs from his leg. 

“Can you walk?”

*No, I don’t think I should try this terrain on three legs.*

“Agreed. I can carry you out.” Kingsolver offered sheepishly.

*I appreciate that.* Scott transformed again padding nervously around the injured cat. Spencer dropped his head letting the wolf bite him on the scruff, it took a few moments for them to coordinate it but they got to where the wolf could trot through. They broke through the tree line the area was swarming with people. Kingsolver scanned looking for one of the medics that had been called to help transport the bodies.

Aaron was with Rossi searching through the messy pile of files looking for the one for Benjamin Hanover, they had found his wallet in the most recent shallow grave. The breeze pushed past him, his head shot up. “Spencer.”

“What’s wrong?” Dave asked, seconds before the breeze reached him. Aaron was running before he could warn someone from the team.

\--Oh shit! He’s fast...Dr Reid...ohshitohshit!-- Scott danced in place as the Vampire nearly flashed across the field.

*Relax, he won’t hurt you.* Spencer began purring weakly. Aaron dropped to his knees in front of the two Weres. Rossi seconds behind him.

“What happened?” Aaron gently scooped Chat into his arms, holding him close to his body. He turned to let Dave inspect the shivering feline.

*I ran into barbed wire. Ow.* Spencer stretched his head wanting to hide against his mate’s neck.

“He needs to be seen, those are deep. He’s lost a lot of blood, and I think he is going into shock.” Rossi instructed. Aaron was gone before Scott could say anything. “Thank you.”

\--My pleasure.-- Kingsolver went to speak to Alpha Blackwing about what had happened.

“Prince Hotchner, please he needs a hospital.” the exasperated medic sighed.

“Is there a problem here?” Blackwing asked coming around the side of the ambulance.

“He says he can’t transform. They don’t have a Were surgeon at the hospital, so they want to take him to Seattle. He’s in shock, and weak it is a four-hour ride without experienced care that is unacceptable.” Hotch replied sternly.

“Hotch, we have a fully stocked clinic here, I’ll call ahead, have them ready for him.” Blackwing waved at one of the men patrolling the perimeter, the Were grabbed one of the horses they had tied to the small saplings and came over.

*Stay here, they need you.* Reid nuzzled Aaron’s chin.

“I will come with you.”

*We’ve wasted enough time, I’ll be back as soon as I can.*

~Are you certain mon Chat?~ Aaron kissed between his ears.

*Mmmhmm.*

“Yes boss?” the man looked at the shivering cat and mounted the strawberry roan. “Give him to me.” Aaron handed him over helping the man snug Spencer inside his coat.

“I’ll call, get going,” Harvey ordered. The man kicked the horse and they were off. “He’s in good hands.”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Easy cub, you're going to be groggy for a while. I got everything sutured up, you need to let that IV run its course then you should be ready to go.” a salt and pepper haired man said softly, rubbing his fingers on his nape.

*Thanks.*

“Absolutely. Now listen, I need you to stay like this for at least forty-eight hours, give the internal stitches time to do their job. I know you are a Source but you can’t feed him for those two days, no negotiating. If he needs sustenance we have three donors available. Any questions?” the doctor asked wrapping his whole leg in gauze.

*No.* Spencer opened his eyes wider to try to see what the man was doing. He was glad that he had fed Aaron during their lunch break.

“What colour do you want the overwrap?”

*Don’t care.” Spencer snuffled as a plethora of coloured tubes thumped onto the table. *Purple.*

“Purple it is. Try to catch a nap, you aren’t leaving until the bag is empty.”

*Okay.*

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer hung limply in Brubaker’s grasp as he approached the staging area, he knew he was pouting but did not care. Brubaker had taken the doctor’s orders literally, not allowing him to walk, or even stand on his own. Take it easy, no strenuous activity did not mean he couldn’t walk.

“Prince Hotchner?” Brubaker asked quietly. JJ turned and reached for her friend. “Sorry, I am supposed to only hand him over to his mate.”

“Of course.” she smiled, she pointed to an active area about 200 yards away. Brubaker smiled and walked that way. Aaron stood eyes scanning the crowd.

“Spencer,” Aaron whispered relief heavy in his tone.

*Beloved.* Spencer let his Vampire pull him from Brubaker’s grasp. Aaron nuzzled his neck scenting him, reassuring himself that his love was okay.

“You need a bath, you smell like antiseptic, and medicine, and about seven hours of running through the woods.” Hotch hugged him to his chest a content rumble telling him how worried his mate had been.

*I’m okay Hotch.* Spencer rubbed his face against Aaron’s chin.

“Doc Ingalls sent this for you Sir, he says to follow the medication instructions, change the wrapping twice a day for the first forty-eight, then a gauze pad for the next couple should be healed by then. No feeding for two days, he wants to see him in two days to be certain he is ready to transform.”

“Thank you, I’ll make sure he does as instructed,” Hotch assured the man reading the doctor’s paperwork. Brubaker walked away his job completed.

*Put me down.* Spencer wiggled.

“I want you with the coroner, I know you will be the most help observing right now.” Hotch set him on the grass gently.

*Right. Oh dammit.* Spencer tried to walk and listed dangerously to the left, tripping over Aaron’s toe to spill onto his side.

“Oops.” Aaron snickered helping him stand up again. ~Dave.~

*Did you just say oops?* Spencer tried to figure out how to hold his leg out of the way to walk. The way it was bandaged it was longer than his other rear leg. 

“There’s my partner,” Rossi said cheerfully scooping Reid up, he ran his fingers over the Rune behind Spencer’s ear affectionately.

*Apparently you are my feet for a while.* Dave chuckled, taking the headbutt as the love it was meant to be.

“I can do that Kiddo.” heading back to the mobile morgue tent. Spencer envied Dave the mask they gave him, even though they didn'y help much. There were nine shrouded bodies on gurneys and a harried group of forensic anthropology students photographing, cleaning, and bagging all of the evidence found on and around the deceased all under the watchful eyes of the coroner's office and law enforcement.

*Where do you want me?*

“I want you to look over the documentation build a cursory profile of the injuries so we at least have an idea of what we are facing,” Dave instructed setting Chat onto the table.

*No problem.* Spencer swiped open a dirt-smudged folder. 

“I’ll find you a minion,” Dave promised humorously. The coroner called for him and Dave made his way across the tent to her side.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer carefully pushed the photos to keep them stacked, they may be reversed but they were in order. He was horrified by what he was seeing. These men had fought back viciously, there were dozens of defensive wounds. The injuries to their bodies were devastating and numerous. By the third file, he noticed that each body had been found with their jewellery, wallet, cell phone, keys, everything they may carry was with the body. 

“Shoo! Get out of here! Go on, get.” a tiny woman waved angrily. Spencer looked around himself trying to locate the offending varment. She curled up the file in her hand making it a tight roll and smashed him right on the head.

*OW!!*

“Scat! You flea-bitten rat-catcher, get out!” Spencer yowled as she hit him again, knocking him off of the table, he couldn’t catch himself and landed hard on his side.

“HEY!” Rossi yelled as she kicked out at his wounded friend. His brown eyes swirled with gold, the outer edge maroon. He was in front of Spencer absorbing the kick before it could harm the startled cat. Dave hissed ready to kill the threat to his adopted son.

*AARON!!* Spencer dug his claws into Rossi’s calf tugging to catch his attention. 

“DAVID!” Hotch called sharply, his Voice making his second still. “What has so distressed you Brother?”

“She attacked him.” Dave hissed, nodding toward Reid.

“Prince Reid, are you well?” Aaron stepped between the terrified woman and his friend.

*Yes my Lord.* 

“She hit him yelled, hit him again knocking him to the floor, if he hadn’t gotten here she would have kicked him. He landed on his side.” one of the students informed Hotch disgust in his voice.

“How the hell was I supposed to know he was supposed to be there? It’s a fucking cat.” the woman shrieked. While canine Weres were more prevalent, felines were not in any way uncommon. Yes, his breed was rare but finding cats of any Pack's lands or territory was not odd. Spencer had two, a Lion and a Bobcat, on his search team.

“How many housecats do you see reading? You are on Pack Lands woman, what the fuck possessed you to attack any creature on these Lands?” Blackwing snarled picking Spencer up.

“It’s a cat, not a Were. This is supposed to b a secure scene, a pet should not be allowed inside the tent.” she put her hands on her hips defiantly.

“Chat?” Aaron left it up to him to prove their point. Spencer stretched getting as close to her as he could. 

*Dr Spencer Reid FBI. The tall Vampire protecting you is my mate Prince Hotchner, the Vampire that you kicked is my Governer Count David Rossi. Any questions?* she looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Bru, escort this twit off of the property. Agent Rossi, I ask you harm none your charge is safe and welcome here.” Blackwing directed holding Spencer protectively.

“Forgive my outburst.” Dave took Chat from the man.

“Of course you had a valid reason.” Blackwing pat Rossi on the back.

“He smells like fresh blood.” Dave wouldn’t look Hotch in the eye.

*Landed on my leg.* 

“Dr Everet?” Rossi called, the coroner came over warily.

“He landed on his injury, he smells of blood, he didn’t when he returned from the infirmary,” Aaron explained.

“Can I look at you pretty boy?” she smiled warmly. “I bet that is hard to walk in like that, I’ll fix it.” the woman tapped on the bandages gently.

*Yes ma’am, thank you.* he knew he was okay, but agreed to soothe Dave's heart.

“Polite thing, let’s get him to one of the ambulances, much more comfortable.”

*Cleaner too.* she nodded. Dave reluctantly passed his precious bundle to the woman.

“Keep processing, I don’t want anyone slacking off.” Blackwing waved the bystanders away.

+Forgive me Aaron, I over-reacted.+ Dave said contritely.

~Nothing to forgive, your restraint is impressive.~ Hotch smirked pleased.

+My pleasure.+

~~~~~~~~~~

*Dr Everet said she should have the first autopsy done by mid-morning tomorrow. She has asked three colleagues from the area to assist to get the results to us faster.* Spencer reported hobbling across the table in the police station.

“Is there anything you saw that we can use tonight?” JJ asked looking as exhausted as he felt.

*In my opinion, we are looking for multiple assailants.* Reid answered scooting the photos toward Aaron

“Why Bubby?” Garcia asked presumably for Derek.

*I can’t be certain until I see Dr Everet’s reports, but just eyeing the wounds they look different on each victim.* 

“They look the same to me, the placing is random but the injuries are all alike,” Emily said looking closely at one of the images.

*I mean the bites and scratches specifically. The bite radius is not consistent, on Warner the top is narrower than on Jackson. The claw marks are wider on Polaski than on Lowell. The injuries on Polk are more savage brutally so, yet the injuries on Glover are almost hesitant. There is enough to suggest multiple attackers.* Spencer offered as his reasoning.

“What are you thinking Reid?” Hotch asked studying his mate.

*Obduco Concessio.* Spencer ducked down sheepishly as the room exploded.

“How in the hell did you come up with that?” Rossi asked worriedly.

*It is a viable hypothesis. I’m not saying that it is the only choice. As I went through the files I couldn’t get the Rites of Passage out of my mind. We know how violent those fights were, the depictions, and accounts are gruesome and reminiscent of these victims in quite a few aspects. They were collected from outside the community, they were all Vampires, they were all killed by having their throats torn out. The only inconsistency is that all the victims are male, the gender was never an issue historically. As a matter of fact, statistically more women were killed than men. There are vast numbers to be weighed in the Rites, but it is widely admitted in the scientific community that women were used because they were easier to read as to power level. This is no longer an issue because the educative practices geared toward women has greatly improved. They are no longer dismissed as too frail or weak to be taught, thus elevating their ability to shield and fight.* Spencer explained.

“What about the Stake of Oak? That isn’t in any of these photos, so that shoots down that idea.” Emily tapped the stack of pictures in front of herself.

*There are different academic opinions on the accuracy of the Stake. There are more historical documents that specifically use of the term “Thorn of Oak”, there are some that mention a “Pin of Oak”. If you read the missives in their native language you will find these two phrases are used consistently, it isn’t until these works were translated into English that the term Stake was popularized in literature. While the Stake is common in theatrical literature, it is not in vast archives of historical documentation. The use of a Stake became vogue after these translations began to spread. It is also assumed that use of the larger implement was easier for amateur hunters to wield without training, and that is why the Stake became a tool in their kits as it were. If you study older kits, there is often a short blowgun as standard.* Reid lectured.

“As children, we are taught that the phrase “A thorn in my side” is a direct reference to being slain by Hunters. The images in our Archives show wooden spikes of various sizes. From what I would liken to a toothpick to what you would see in a Hunter’s kit.” Hotch explained.

*It is a phallusy that a puncture to the heart is enough to kill all Vampires. Technically, a bullet punctures. The only sure way to kill a Vampire is decapitation. While yes decapitation kills everyone, the severing of the spinal cord is not required in weak Vampires, the decimation of both arteries and the throat is enough to kill in that instance. Theatrical stories have said that one way to kill any Vampire is to stake the heart, but it is documented that if you remove the stake from some Vampires they will be revived. This is true in specific circumstances. Just puncturing the heart does not kill, it does incapacitate the Vampire so the killing blow can be delivered. Testing and medical documentation has shown that Blue Blood or Vampires of advanced age from the Drakul line are able to survive catastrophic heart damage, though it may take time and vast amounts of blood. Only a Vampire of the Bathory line does not have the ability to rebuild if the injury shreds the organ, in that instance beheading is a blessing as dying can take many painful hours*

“You are fishing Reid. The Rites were outlawed centuries ago.” Emily sighed, she had been in a rotten mood all evening.

*Last time I looked kidnapping and homicide were outlawed as well. * Spencer sat tail thumping angrily on the table.

“Back down Reid,” Hotch warned using his Voice to emphasize his words. Spencer glared but sat his tail poofed and twitching in annoyance.

“What do you want us to know Figlio?” Dave shot his Bella a withering glare.

*I just want you to consider the potential. I never said it was the only hypothesis, I see a startling correlation, I am seriously disturbed by it, I had to say something. I need you to know how I see this, and yes I am using as much fact as I can to reach this end. If the autopsies prove me wrong then I will gladly accept all the crap you feel the need to heap. I will be the first to admit I am wrong, Gods I pray I am wrong.* Spencer lay down putting his paw over his face.

“Head up Cub, you need not hide. I stand with thee.” Morgan rumbled through his wired jaw. The subject was beyond disturbing, but it was an option in this instance.

“Oh, me too Reid,” Garcia added, itching to comfort her friend.

“At this point, all theories are viable until disproven. While Reid has offered a disturbing situation, it is valid and we will consider it. Constructive debate is welcome, attacks due to personal discomfort is not the way to dissuade this team from pursuing all avenues of investigation. I expect more from professionals and more so this team. Am I understood?” Hotch asked the room his displeasure boiling off of him.

*Of course Lord. I’m sorry everyone, this just really disturbs me.* Prentiss replied. Reid bopped Emily on the nose with his paw in apology. “Little shit.” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“It’s late, we are all tired let’s head back to the hotel for now. Meet in the lobby at seven.” Hotch grabbed his briefcase and his Chat around the middle and lead them to the SUVs.

~~~~~~~~~~

*I am not getting in that Aaron!* Spencer dug his claws into his mate’s shirt and torso while Hotch tugged easily manhandling him to a position where the sharp bits couldn’t reach his flesh.

“It’s just a bath Spencer, you take a shower daily.” Aaron snickered at the flailing cat, amused by the contortionistic lengths he would go to stay dry. The domestic breed may have an affinity for water, but Spencer hated to get wet in fur.

*Not in this form. I hate to get wet in fur, you know this. No! Dammit, Aaron!* Spencer got turned just enough to sink his claws into an unguarded forearm.

“Ouch, for fuck’s sake hold still.” the words were harsh, but the tone was much too close to outright laughter.

*I realize it may seem like no issue to you, I mean you grab a fluffy strip of terry cloth and done. My tongue is my towel.* Spencer went limp bested. Aaron eased him into the warm water.

“I will spend the rest of my night fluffing you dry.” Hotch ran his hand along Spencer's back enjoying the texture of his fur. Chat was, as Garcia said bunny-soft. His coat was thick and luxurious even wet. Aaron could spend hours with his fingers buried in that coat, the touch easing him into a calm he never knew possible.

*Have you ever had a hairball?* He refused to purr at the tender fingers gently cleaning the blood, dirt, and random litter from his fur. He would occasionally flick the end of his tail, splattering drops of water onto his mate's face and clothes. Aaron never flinched.

“Can’t say that I have. Spence, I will slather you with conditioner. Rinse you squeaky. Then brush you until you shine. I will swab your ears dry, I will blow dry your whiskers.” Aaron promised perfectly working the Were shampoo into his coat.

*It itches on the back of my knee.* Spencer stated his temper now assuaged.

“Oh, a tick. I’ll have Dave bring me a tweezer.” Aaron frowned angrily at the parasite, calling his second with mind speech.

*Thanks. I’m sorry I punctured you.* Spencer quit fighting the purr, though he disliked having to groom after, he loved when Aaron bathed him, in any form. 

“I know Baby. I am sorry you got hurt, and that I have to bathe you. I would much rather do this when you are in human form.” Aaron waggled his eyebrows.

*Me too, though I love when you blow dry my whiskers.*

“I know. I love to do it. You look so happy all windswept. I need to wash your bits.” Aaron chuckled when Chat moved his tail but ducked his head shyly.

*Okay. So not the way I like you to bathe me.* Aaron's clinical wash was quick but thorough.

“I will happily bathe you when you can transform.” Aaron worked the conditioner from his body, quickly undressed, stepping into the tub to take his shower. Spencer wove around his legs letting the water finish rinsing him off, while clandestinely admiring his husband's body.

“You bellowed,” Dave asked shamelessly entering the bathroom while they showered. Spencer chirped in happiness, he had bought his Governor a smoking jacket for his birthday and was always amazed that the man wore it. Dave loved the thing.

“Did you bring what I asked for?” Aaron asked turning off the water accepting a towel from Dave. He wrapped his wet mate in the thick fabric and ignoring his nudity passed the bundle to Rossi.

“Of course, I'm buying you a set for your Dopp kit. I was watching "Boondock Saints". You smell a lot better Figlio. How are you feeling?” Dave pulled a small leather pouch from the pocket, then removed his smoking jacket carefully keeping the wet away from the fabric.

*Good movie, love Norman Reedus. I’m fine. I have a tick Dave.* Spencer turned wide chibi-eyes at his friend. While he didn't have to worry about disease, the thing itched like crazy.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Dave said not even remotely meaning it. He plopped his wet cargo onto the counter.

*Scrub please.* Spencer shook out his fur, decided to ignore the teasing.

“May I? Now, where is this tick?” Rossi ran his fingers over every inch of his head, neck and back, carefully checking for any nasties.

*Back of my knee. * Spencer arched his rump up, holding his tail high.

“All yours Fearless.” Dave gave Aaron the manicure kit. Aaron chuckled as he made quick work of removing the freeloader. Hotch ran his fingertips over the areas Dave wouldn’t check and pronounced him tick-free.

Aaron put on his sleep pants and got everything he needed to pamper Chat. Dave held the blow dryer while Aaron spoiled him rotten.

~~~~~~~~~~

By Sunday morning they had found the bodies of six of their previously known victims and two that had not been known. The field was still hiding horrors. By the ground penetrating radar, they still had six graves to open. They were just planning the day when Detective Kingsolver rushed into the room.

“Dr Everett has the preliminary results back on the swabs taken from the bite wounds.” the detective passed over the file. Chat stepped into his lap to read with him. Aaron sighed his discomfort rolling through the room.

“What’s wrong?” JJ asked dialling for Garcia and Morgan to be involved.

“Office of Supreme Knowledge and newly talkative agent, how may we serve?”

“Reid was right.” Hotch passed the file to Rossi.

“How so?” Anderson asked.

*All of the victims were attacked by a different assailant. The measurements substantiate it, but the swabs prove it. The blood types are inconsistent, it will take a couple days for DNA to come back. She has put a rush on it.* Spencer leaned against his mate’s chest.

“I will look for anyone that may have any records showing hateful stuff. It may take a while I am having a heck of a time just getting access to the courthouse Pack records. As you know, they are uber protected, I may need a court order as my offical requests have been ignored because of the carp we were first dealing with.” Garcia typed. While she could hack the public records, the Pack information was almost sacred. Only the least moral hackers would dare encroach.

“I can help with that, this thumb drive has every member of the Packs information.” Alpha Blackwing informed them striding in, his anger boiling around him.

*What happened?* Spencer hobbled across the table.

“I had sent my brothers,” he motioned to the two men he had been with on the porch the first night. “To find Seth and find out why had kept you from searching. They couldn't find him. He ain’t the only one missing either.”

*How many are unaccounted for?* Grant asked.

“Fifteen that we know so far. There are some that are supposedly on vacation or off at work but I haven’t taken the time to verify yet. I came here immediately after we searched Seth’s house.” Blackwing rolled his shoulders.

*What did you find?* Reid asked knowingly.

“Journals.” Blackwing lay a stack of leather-bound books on the table.

“Start newest to oldest Jaje.* Spencer sat on her lap, tapping her hand as he finished a page.

“Is he really…” Blackwing’s taller brother asked.

“Yes. While he reads those can you tell us about the missing people?” Hotch sat next to the Alpha

“I have known Seth all my life…” as Blackwing spoke Spencer focused on the journals, JJ placing little sticky arrows wherever he pointed to. When he had finished the last journal he wanted nothing more than to burrow into Aaron’s coat, let the scent of his mate push away the miasma the ugly words had made.

“Spencer?” Aaron could feel how affected his genius was.

*I...wanted to be wrong.*

“What does that mean?” Morgan asked wishing he could see them, read their faces.

*They are performing the Rites.*

“I thought you were bullshitting me. You can’t be serious.” Harvey was shocked his voice almost mechanical like he had to force them.

*No Alpha. He names the victims by their age. I can make a direct connection to each of our missing persons by the details of their attack. As the autopsies will show the two men we had not known about were the first. Mitchell Fox 25 Anemic, Carlos Weaver +.5, just five months Newborn. Each had a three-inch spike shaped sliver of wood embedded in their heart. * Reid ducked his head against Aaron's breastbone.

“My god. What is he thinking? I need to know, does he list those that followed this madness?” Blackwing was pale almost grey.

*There are nineteen people listed as members of his Pack. JJ all of the oranges flags.* Spencer could not get comfortable.

“We need to head out to the burial site, Reid after you see the doctor I need you to put this in order. See if you can find where they are enacting these atrocities.” Hotch ordered.

“I’ll leave my brother Aubrey to watch over the kit, I brook no argument, this is my ruling you will abide.” Harvey stood tall and firm. For the first time, Aaron could see why this man was the leader.

*Thank you.* Reid tipped his head.

“My pleasure. If it would help some of the Dog Soldiers and I can search the residences see if there is anything that will end this before someone else is hurt.” Blackwing suggested.

“That would help we appreciate it. Emily and I’ll go with Blackwing, Dave you head up to the dig. Garcia I want you going through that thumb drive, Morgan now that you are unwired when can we expect you?” Hotch stated.

“I land at five fifteen.”

“I’ll send a car to meet you.” the local Alpha said.

“I’ll help Reid we can rendezvous at eight for dinner.” Morgan offered.

“Sounds good.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer stretched, his back popping loudly.

“Damn Pretty Boy, that sounded painful.” Morgan teased as he flopped into the nearest chair.

“No, it was a relief. I have been curled over this table for hours. I will say it has been so much easier with opposable thumbs. Aubrey, my Alpha SSA Derek Morgan.” Spencer waved at the imposing mass reading the newspaper.

“Alpha Morgan.” Aubrey offered his hand no posturing involved.

“Aubrey. You're limping Kid.” Derek pointed absently.

“It’s stiff but it doesn't hurt anymore.” 

“I know how that feels. I bought a pack of gum just to use my jaw.” the three men laughed.

“All of the files are in order there, the coroner’s reports are there, the hard copies from the thumb drive are there.” Reid pointed to the corresponding piles.

“Sounds good. Where is the coffee, my jet lag needs some caffeine.” Aubrey pointed across the quiet bullpen accepting an offer to be brought a cup. Derek got three cups poured, and by painstaking programming by Reid, he reset the pot to brew fresh. He was half-way back to the conference room when a startling crash filled the air. 

“Dr Reid!” Aubrey yelled frantically. Morgan dropped the cups dashing into the room to find the big man supporting a rubber-legged Reid.

“What’s wrong?”

“Aaron, there’s something wrong. He's hurt. He won’t answer me.” Spencer checked his belly through the buttons on his shirt.

“Emily, you got eyes on Hotch?” Derek asked into his cell, as his friend gathered himself. It felt like it took her forever to call him back.

“He’s not here. There’s blood on the kitchen floor, there is no doubt it’s Hotch. Blackwing is trying to find a trail.” she was thumping downstairs as she spoke.

“Where do you need us, Reid?” Morgan asked his shaken teammate.

“Where did he disappear from?” Spencer asked pale but steady.

“Talbert, Joshua Talbert’s residence.”

“Here everything we need to find him is in these journals. Emily you and Blackwing need to bring Flora Briggs in for questioning. She is listed as his girlfriend on his profile page. She is one of the names on the list Garcia made from the thumb drive.”

“On our way.”

“You gonna be able to do this Reid?” Morgan did not doubt his friend’s capabilities, he knew Spencer was strong.

“I’m not clear enough to run this, I can work it. For now, I am able to help. I can't promise that will last if he...”

“You tell me everything Kid, I want to know the second you know anything.” Derek pat his friend and began giving the locals files to read and instructions on what they needed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron lay still as death, listening to the hushed voices around him. He knew he was somewhere in the woods but all he could smell was earth, wood smoke, Weres and blood.

“Why isn’t it waking up?” a dry raspy voice asked.

“Hell if I know. Help me flip it.” a tenor with a case of the nerves said grabbing his shoulder. They got him on his back and he could now tell he was bound around his ankles, knees, wrists, his arms secured to his torso at the waist and chest. “The bleeding has stopped so it won’t take long now. How old do you suppose it is?”

“Seth says he’s easily a couple hundred maybe more. Wish Flora had come with us we’d know for sure.

“It awake yet?” a new voice asked.

“No Seth, still out, though the wounds are all healed.” voice number one said.

“Good, don’t want it dead before it learns it’s place. We got time.” Seth tapped him in the side with his shoe.

“Take more than a steak knife to the gut to kill him. He's solid. “

“So have you decided who is gonna fight it?” both men were secretly glad they had already fought.

“I am, we drew the lots while you guys were trussing him up.” Seth nudged him again.

“Oh this is going to be epic Alpha.” the tenor said excitedly.

“Epic indeed.” Seth chuckled leading them out of the cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan slammed the door to the interview room garnering attention from the whole bullpen. He made no apology as he marched into the conference room. Flora Briggs had managed to piss off three Alphas with her sobbing and cowering. She seemed to forget that they could smell the lie, that they could feel her contempt. Their being Alphas did not immediately force compliance, she had been marked by Seth, he was her Alpha and as such she could stand behind that like a shield. It was illegal to use their Voice to force her compliance.

Morgan watched Reid stalk the room as he read. He had been growing more agitated as the night went. Dave was staying close by keeping him on task. They knew Hotch was alive because Spencer could feel him as a steady hum, not as intermittent pain.

“Well?” Emily asked Derek as he entered the room.

“Nothing, she’s still blubbering.”

“Let me talk to her.” Spencer turned his eyes bright Emerald green.

“You need to pull back Kid.” Blackwing stated.

“I need my Aaron.” there was a reverberation in his voice from the fury in the cat.

“I know that, we are looking as hard as we can.” Morgan knew the attempt at reassurance would make little difference.

“Let me talk to her,” Reid said again.

“You are too wound up…”

“Quit wasting time Derek. If these journals are accurate the fight is to begin at sundown. That gives us five fucking hours. If I must try to find him with our Link I need all the time we have. He is deliberately holding himself tight to hide his signature. Either let me talk to her or let me leave.” Spencer yelled, the depth of his temper far beyond what any of them had ever seen.

“Can you keep your hands off of her?” Rossi asked a warning in his tone.

“She is not the one that has him, she is an impediment to my finding him. I won’t physically hurt her.” Reid turned, making an effort to collect himself. Dave crossed the room.

“Morgan? You know all of that temper isn’t his right. Aaron is feeding that fury, he is on a hair trigger, and Spencer isn’t used to that. He uses his mind first. I am not sure how long he can keep the anger at bay. I have seen Hotch Feral, it is devastating.” Dave said.

“Alpha Morgan and I can control the kit if he goes Feral.” Blackwing stood next to Derek.

“How do you profess to do that?” Grant asked sceptically.

“Induzione,” Blackwing stated approaching Reid, the genius stepped into the approach a deep growl warning the Alpha. (Induction)

“Sponsorizzato,” Aubrey announced a proud smile on his face. (sponsored)

“Mio onore.” Derek set his hand on Blackwing’s shoulder. (my honour)

“Riconosciuto,” Kingsolver said firmly. Blackwing grabbed Spencer by the bicep, Spencer went to throw him off. (acknowledged)

“Be easy. Hide your eyes.” Blackwing said gently. Dave clapped his hands drawing the young man’s attention. “Good enough.” Blackwing stepped back he and Derek transformed rubbing on the overwhelmed genius. He knotted his hands in their fur drawing strength and comfort from them.

“What the hell was that?” Emily asked worriedly.

“He was made Pack.” Dave squeezed Spencer’s nape making him sigh. It worked on Spencer as it did on Aaron.

\--Go talk to her.-- Blackwing ordered his new packmate. Spencer nearly ran out of the room.

“Is that wise?” JJ asked concerned for her friend.

=She will smell his claim, my claim, Dave’s claim, and Aaron’s. His scent pile will be just as intimidating as his fury.= Derek informed her a toothy grin that did nothing to assuage her worry. Legally Spencer was covered if he attacked her, his mate being held was just cause. Derek knew the young man would feel remorse if he did and he didn't want him to suffer.

~~~~~~~~~~

She sat in the corner head under her arms sobbing real tears as Spencer stalked across the room. He had leaned against the door for a full five minutes, speaking. Simply speaking to her in a calm measured tone too soft for the recorder to catch, but plenty loud enough for the woman to hear. They had watched her shrink into herself, retreat as far as she could with each step he took across the room. He stood over her his face hard and fearsome with sharp feline teeth and Emerald eyes flashing.

“He’s going to strike,” JJ whispered.

“No, he won’t,” Dave assured them.

Spencer opened his arms, his chest puffed out, neck corded as he hissed darkly. She wailed a puddle appearing on the cement floor. Spencer hopped back to avoid the wetness and asked her a couple questions while they had a hard time understanding through the speaker Reid must have gotten what he needed because he marched to the door a moment later.

“Flora, just because you told me does not negate your role in this. This information does not render you safe. If my mate is harmed, if he is killed know that you will have forfeit your life. I will fight to stay on this earth long enough to avenge him. I swear it.” she yelped when the door softly snicked shut.

“What did she say?”

“Able’s Field,” Reid stated.

“Jesus, that’s sacred land. Our burial grounds.” Blackwing said angrily.

“How long will it take us to get there?

“It’s only accessible on foot. With the drive there I’m thinking four hours.” 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aaron let them lead him to the torch-lit circle. He knew they smelled no fear from him, but was struggling to keep his power immured with his and Spencer's rage boiling under his skin. He trusted his team to find him before he had to kill. He took off his blazer, tie, and shirt. Just because he had no intentions of killing, did not mean he had none to fight.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer was tight, thrumming with fury. He clung to Aubrey as the man drove the dirt bike full throttle down shadowed trails. They made a small jump right before Aubrey skid them to a stop. Spencer was off the bike and transformed before the rest could collect.

“Let him go!” Morgan shouted stopping JJ and Emily from following.

“He’s Feral,” Aubrey confirmed. 

“He will find him. Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron let Seth hit him centre mass, used the momentum and fell back flinging the wolf over his head with his legs, then springing up before the wolf could get his bearings. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron! I’m here! I’m coming! Aaron!

~~~~~~~~~~

Claws score across his back driving him to his knees. He rolled, just avoiding a nasty bite. He was having to divide his attention between four Wolves, Seth using them to try to gain the advantage. Aaron quit toying with them, he dropped all of his shields letting them feel just who they had taken. The rest of them transformed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mineprotectminehelpmine!

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer was coming.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thereminethere! Protectmine! 

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron saw the enormous Cougar fly out of the underbrush. He could feel the rage, the need, the wildness. His mate was Feral. Others were behind. Aaron dropped to his knees as Spencer leapt over him to catch a fleeing Seth.

“Go!” Dave ordered helping the pack corral the others. Aaron was off Aubrey and Kingsolver close behind.

Spencer ran, the smell of his quarry’s fear heavy in his nostrils. The wolf shot right but the cat was more flexible more manoeuvrable and that poor choice was all the Cougar needed.

Aaron skid to a stop, heart pounding almost unable to follow the combatants. Spencer was viscous his voice raised in fury, Seth growled and snarled a terrifying sound.

Aaron made to separate them and Kingsolver and Aubrey blocked his path. Distracted by their interference he looked up when a yelp ended abruptly. Spencer stood over the still wolf, jaw tight over his throat. The two wolves howled long and loud, Aaron thought it a mournful sound to celebrate a victory. 

~~~~~~~~~~

~Chat?~ Spencer looked around tense and alert. The two wolves moved away. Aaron knelt the impressive cat stalked toward him. Spencer sniffed at his belly, over his breastbone to the base of his throat. “I’m okay.” The broad head bumped into his chin rubbing along his jaw to his ear, the purr started the moment his fingers buried in his fur. 

~Come back to me Spencer. Be easy, I am right here. I love you.~ Spencer shivered puffing a gravelly sigh.

*Mine?*

~Yours. Just breathe, relax Sweetheart. You have done well, it’s over now.~ Aaron pet along his sides feeling for injuries and reassuring himself that Spencer was whole.

*Love you.* Spencer collapsed against him. They sat holding each other, ignoring the passing of time. Aaron poked Reid to get him to roll over. White belly up Aaron could see no injury and give a good scratch. The blood he smelled was not Spencer’s.

~I love you too. You feeling better?~ Aaron kissed his head.

*Getting there. Are you okay?*

~Yes, ready to go back?~

*Yeah, stay close. Please?*

~Of course. Come on.~ Aaron stood taking a few steps before he understood how close Spencer meant. The warm body leaned against his leg shortening his stride on his left side.

The clearing was busy, Halogen stand lights surrounding the fight circle. CSU gathering evidence, officers milling about, Pack members checking to make sure none of the graves had been disturbed, the Team speaking to Blackwing.

Spencer growled as they approached standing between them and his mate. ~Easy Chat.~ Aaron rested his hand on his shoulders.

“Seth?” Blackwing asked.

*Dead.* Spencer responded the finality in his tone showing he was unapologetic.

“Are you in need of medical attention?” 

*I am unscathed. He was unworthy.* Spencer spat.

“Agreed young one.” Blackwing sighed sadly.

*I am sorry for your loss.* Spencer dropped his head.

“I thank you. It is as it should be. Fate has spoken. Be at peace.” Blackwing told him.

“Prince Hotchner?” a medic asked coming up on his rear. Chat lunged a fierce roar startling the poor woman to fall back onto the ground. If Hotch hadn’t had a hold of him he would have gotten her.

“I don't need any medical assistance, thank you,” Aaron said trying not to laugh.

“Aubrey, escort our friends to one of the isolated cabins, I think they could both use the silence,” Harvey ordered.

“Call me when you are ready to return to go to the hotel. I’ll pick you up.” Dave offered, knowing it would take hours for both men to relax enough to be around others.

“Transform Chat, you can rest for a bit.” Spencer did as bade letting Aaron hold him close to his chest as they walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was wonderfully warm and squishy soft here. The smell of wood smoke and the crackle of fire tried to lull him back to sleep. Spencer stretched, his muscles stiff from sleeping right after strenuous activity.

He wandered around the spacious cabin looking for Aaron. He looked out the kitchen window to see his mate was taking a swim in the lake. Naked. The moonlight shone across the water perfectly bathing the Vampire in soft light. He transformed digging through Aaron’s pants to find his phone. He pulled up the camera before he followed the narrow path to the edge of the water. 

Spencer gasped his breath stolen by the beauty of the scene before him. Aaron stood, the water barely above his groin, hands brushing the wet hair away from his face. All centred in the reflection of the moon. He clicked two photos. The sound must have alerted Aaron that he was there.

“Rest well?”

“You look ethereal. A vision of perfection. I can’t, I’m afraid to blink for fear of missing anything. The water licking at your golden skin. Tiny droplets caressing your flesh. I am awestruck and jealous at the same time.” 

“You could join me you know.” he stare as Spencer shed his clothes. Expecting him to awkwardly wade out he was surprised when Reid just dove gracefully in. He watched the water in front of him and laughed when Spencer popped up before him.

“Hi.” Spencer draped his long arms around his shoulders.

“Hello, beautiful.” He wrapped his arms around the slender waist pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He walked further out coaxing his lover’s legs around his waist.

“Out here?” Spencer panted against his ear.

“Please. You look stunning out here all covered in diamond drops glittering in the moonlight.” Aaron groaned at a sharp nip to his neck.

“Love it when you beg.” Aaron moved his hand down, guiding himself between plush globes. Spencer loosened his grip easing Aaron inside.

“Oh god Baby.” Aaron rolled his hips teasing his lover open. They kissed deeply, Spencer holding his head where he wanted it, mapping, tasting, memorizing.

“Love you, love you, Aaron,” Spencer whispered like a mantra, his nose buried in his neck.

“Love you, Spencer. Love you so much, Baby.”

*Mine?* spoken so tentatively, full of hope and awe.

Aaron tilt his head, Spencer whimpered. ~Yours.~ 

Spencer bit, sharp teeth marking deep into the flesh at the juncture of his neck and shoulder as he would if Aaron had mating glands. The sensation of the claim pulled him over the edge with a bellow. 

*So beautiful. Oh, Aaron please.* Aaron kissed along his jaw. He held Spencer tight to his body snapping his hips to build Spencer higher, tighter. 

~Come on Baby, let me feel you. Let me hear you. Come on I want them to hear you, I want the heavens to hear what I do to you.~ Aaron lunged sinking his fangs deep into Spencer’s neck. 

“AARON!!” he shouted till his voice cracked. His whole body jerked with each surge of release.

~That’s it. Gods yes. Gonna come again Baby. Almost.~ like a tsunami, the heat barreled through him. “SPENCER!!”

Spencer clung to him whispering the most sinful filth he had ever heard, clenching around him milking him for every drop. 

“I love how you look when you come.” Spencer nipped his earlobe. 

“Good.” Aaron began walking out of the lake, still inside his mate.

“Why is that?” 

“I am just getting started Baby”

“I should take you out camping more often.” Spencer giggled.

“Absolutely.” Aaron gently sat on the bed laying back leaving Spencer in his lap. “Dance for me Mon Chat.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The case was now in the hands of the courts. The team meandered enjoying the evening on the Pack Lands. The grills were smoking trying to keep up with hungry carnivores, ice cold soda and beer filled countless coolers, the tables were covered in everything necessary for a picnic.

Aaron was laughing with Dave and Aubrey. Derek and JJ were playing football, Emily was playing badminton. Spencer was holding court doing magic tricks for the kids. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about accepting Spencer into the Pack,” Hotch said suddenly.

“It’s no different than his home Pack. He is just one of ours now. I will get ahold of his Alphas in Vegas, and California and that will be about the end of it. We will keep each other appraised of his condition and welfare. Report any changes around here to him. Just like if he were born here.” Blackwing informed him.

“I meant…”

“What has you worried?”

“Does this have any bearing on how he is almost avoiding Morgan?” Aaron wondered.

“It shouldn’t. No, I can’t see how. Wait, is it both of them or just the kit?” Harvey asked focusing on Reid as he walked across the grounds.

“I’d say it’s both of them. Usually, if they spend any time apart Derek scent marks him the instant he can. I have seen him try to touch the kid, but Reid finds excuses to rush away.” Rossi told the Alpha.

“If I’m right this is more about the fight with Seth than with anything else.” the Alpha sighed.

“How so?”

“You both know there is always more than one Alpha in a Pack. There are ranks, Aubrey is an Alpha, but he doesn’t feel the need to challenge me. Because of Seth’s death, he is now third in line, our brother Samuel just became second. We got lucky that no one feels the need to challenge right now. A Were's rank is determined at age ten, it is obvious. Beta’s have rank as well, there are hunters, warriors, soldiers as you know, but there are ranks many don't know. A Beta can be on the cusp or Cuspide, their rank is Beta with the potential to rank up to Alpha at the age of ascention. Normally that is around sixteen. There are things that can hinder that age range, illness, pack instability, lack of time in their pelt, though rare it happens. Omegas as well, they are babysitters, hearth keepers, nursemaids, on the cusp they generally become Gammas, not high ranking but they are easily guards, gatherers, educators. Not all Cuspide do ascend, they remain high ranking Betas, Gammas, and Omegas. Alpha is the only rank that does not have this ledge. That is within the Pack, but outside hell, the new chief at the fire department is an Omega, damn proud of that woman.” Harvey beamed.

“What’s with the lesson?” Dave asked getting the man back on track.

“When your cat introduced himself after shutting Ruth down, he got here and said he was a soldier we were sceptical. Our Shaman is on retreat, though her apprentice says he is at a crossroads, we had no one to determine if he was truly a high Beta or Cuspide. We went with what he said, even when others reacted to him as if he was Alpha. Reid didn't seem to notice the deference, so we again let it slide. When Morgan showed up, we were again curious. He is strong, but by Reid's scent pile he should not have been so heavily marked by the Wolf. I know I'm not explaining this well, but in my opinion, your cat is no Beta."

"What makes you say that?" Dave watched Spencer hoping to see what Blackwing was trying to convey.

"I am so bad at this stuff. If Reid had a reason to Ascend later in life, he may have done just that. As I said Seth was my second, your Cat took him out without sustaining injury. He said he was not worthy. I have seen Seth fight he was vicious. I think your cat no longer sees Morgan as superior. He may see him as an equal. Reid may not understand he is an Alpha. That new scent pile would chap Morgan's hide if he doesn't know the kit has Ascended. If Reid knows there is something different he may be avoiding him to avoid the confrontation.” Harvey concluded.

“I don’t think Derek sees him as anything but a cub. He knows he is an adult but really seems to forget he is a grown man. In my opinion, he’s gonna take offence, it’s going to be a direct blow to his nether regions.” Rossi stated.

“Agreed.” Aaron sighed.

“You should let them get it over with now, cause if he confronts him on that little plane it could get ugly real quick,” Blackwing warned. Spencer sat at one of the picnic tables munching on black olives oblivious to the fact that Morgan and a group of the players were heading toward the coolers next to him.

“Ask and you shall receive,” Dave said under his breath. Derek stood at the edge of the table taking a deep pull on his beer. He turned and ruffled Spencer’s hair, Reid flew backwards a snarl on his face.

“Hey! You better check your neck cub.” Morgan stood to his full height, aggression in every inch.

“Back off Derek.” Morgan's eyes went wide surprised at the words coming out of Spencer's mouth.

“You need to sit your little ass down Reid” Derek took a step forward and gaped when Spencer stepped into it, a low growl vibrating his chest.

“Like hell I do. You need to step off now.” Spencer took another step closer.

“What the hell are you thinking with Cub? I will beat your ass.” Derek stomped closer, irritated when his friend stood his ground.

“You can try.” Derek circled, watching Reid move with him not away from. Reid was thrumming with ire, he was certain in his stand. That pinged something deep inside him, he did not want to fight Derek, but he held no fear if he had to. 

“Just back off, it does not have to be like this.” Spencer offered.

“Submit and it's done.” Derek just couldn’t see Reid as a threat, he was scrawny, awkward, and timid. He easily had this, why was Spencer forcing this?

“I think not. Back down.” Derek swiped in an attempt to catch his opponent's nape and throw him down. Spencer lightly twisted knocking the hand away. Derek transformed his muzzle just missing a bony wrist.

“The kids already won.” Blackwing huffed.

“How do you see that?” Dave asked.

“He is still human, he is not moving away, but he is not transforming. He’s showing him he is confident and sure. If Morgan backs down now they will be equals. It won't stay that way, your cat is higher.”

Derek lunged again a barking growl added to intimidate. Spencer stepped closer, he knew he couldn’t avoid the next lunge. The wolf pranced his hackles rising. Spencer bounced light on his feet. Derek surged forward, Spencer's hand shot out smacking into the Wolf's head and shoving it down and away. Derek jerked back not liking the submissive place Reid had pushed him into. Spencer remained loose and ready unintimidated. The wolf simply barked, it was obvious he was seeing what Blackwing was saying. Spencer transformed into his Abyssinian form, arched hard and hissed. Morgan raised his paw like he intended to hold Chat in place. Spencer yowled and swiped his claws just scraping the wolf’s snout, Derek yelped in surprise and sat down. Spencer sat as well, his tail flicking hard behind him.

=You clever little shit. I ain’t backing down, but I admit you are worthy. Peace Alpha Reid.= Derek tipped his head in respect.

*Peace Alpha Morgan.* Spencer tipped his head as well, relieved.

=You are going to have to earn your place when we get home. You ready for that?=

*Yes.*

=Do you wish to challenge?=

*No, you are a worthy Alpha Morgan.*

=Thanks Pretty Boy. Are we done, cause my beer is getting warm.=

*Drink your beer.* Spencer waited for Derek to walk before he stood, walking on Derek’s left side. Morgan rubbed his side along Spencer and transformed. Spencer trotted over climbing his Vampire and snuggling into his neck.

“You okay Chat?” Aaron asked scritching his chin.

*Mmmhmm. Just overwhelmed.*

“Understandable. Is everything okay now?”

*Yeah. I never thought I’d be seen as an Alpha. I am flabberghasted.* Spencer sounded scared.

“Your scent pile has changed, It’s heavier, more potent. I can still smell Morgan’s claim.” Aaron kissed his head.

*He is still my Pack Alpha, I’m just a higher rank now. Oh, the shit I’m going to have to deal with when we get home.*

“I don’t envy you, but for what it’s worth I think you are worthy,” Aaron said proudly.

*That means so much. Just everything. Je t'aime Mon Chéri. Je t'aime pour Toujours ma Bien-aimée.* (I love you, Honey. I love you forever my Beloved)

~Je t'aime mon Chat, éternellement vôtre Bébé. Je t'aime aussi.~ (I love you my cat, eternally yours Baby. I love you too)

**Author's Note:**

> Two Princes Mindspeak List:  
> ~Aaron~ *Spencer* +Dave+ =Derek= ^Garcia^ >Emily> #Grant# --Other--
> 
> Thanks For Reading!!
> 
> Beannachdan


End file.
